Una parte que se rehúsa a morir
by Isabel Nightray
Summary: Jean debate internamente el valor de su humanidad, el peso de sus decisiones y la culpabilidad de su indecisión, mientras recibe consuelo de una fuente inesperada. Para Liraz Nightray. Jeankasa.


**Hola, hola.**

 **Perdí una apuesta, soy una mujer de palabra, no me gusta escribir one-shots, pero quizás le agarre el gusto.**

 **Este fanfic es para mi pingui-editora: Liraz Nightray.**

 **Porque la awo, porque perdí una apuesta, y porque hay que remar el bote.**

 **Esto está ambientado en el arca 3 del manga, el arca de la insurrección. Específicamente entre los capítulos donde nuestros bebes pelean a los bebes de Kenny Ackerman. Así que, Spoilers.**

 **No sé si nadie más lo lea, así que le hablaré directamente al pingüino: dudo que esto fuera lo que tenías en mente, no sé si te vaya a gustar, intenté escribir una comedia, de hecho, tengo una idea para una y quizás termine escribiéndola, pero en verdad, esta idea lleva tiempo en mi cabeza, hoy me sentía emocional (es culpa de Outlander) y pues aquí estoy, me senté a escribir y todo salió como vomito verbal.**

 **Espero que igual cuente, y que te guste, y no me quemes en la estaca (jaja, me rio porque en Outlander quemaron a alguien en la estaca de las brujas y, no, no fue gracioso, pero me tengo que concentrar en lo bueno).**

 **Si alguien más lee mis divagaciones, espero les guste. Escribí usando la canción: A part that's holding on – RED. Si quieren que les pegue más, leer mientras escuchan.**

 **Yo cumplo mis promesas, pinguicornio.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Una parte que se rehúsa a morir**

Una brisa potente le desordenó el cabello y levantó la mantilla verde que cubría sus hombros. Se sintió a sí mismo temblar y supo que no era por el frío, el ambiente sí estaba helando, pero él estaba totalmente consciente de que el motivo del temblor y el frío en su cuerpo nada tenía que ver con el ambiente. Estaba frío por dentro, desde los huesos a los cimientos más profundos de su alma, hasta el punto que comenzaba a pensar que jamás volvería a experimentar calidez en su interior.

Sintió sus pasos a su espalda, y no tuvo que volverse para saber que era ella, ni que había hecho ruido adrede para que la oyera venir. En verdad, su presencia en esa ocasión le hizo maldecir a todos los dioses que jamás se molestó en conocer, era injusto, en verdad, que lo único en un radio cercano que podía hacerle sentir algo diferente a horror, apareciera justo en su rango periférico cuando él sólo quería concentrarse en su miseria.

Él no volteó a mirarla, ni a hablar con ella. Normalmente, habría dado su mano izquierda por una oportunidad real de conversar uno a uno con Mikasa Ackerman, mujer de sus sueños. Pero justo ahora sentía las palabras tan congeladas dentro de él como el resto de su interior.

Su dolor aparecía en etapas, cayendo sobre él como baldes de agua helada que jamás se secaba en su cuerpo antes de que el siguiente cayera encima. Uno nuevo cayó sobre él justo en ese instante y tuvo que detener las lágrimas en sus ojos. Se rehusaba a llorar frente a ella, especialmente, porque ella ya lo había encontrado llorando unas horas atrás. Y se odio por eso. Él no era un llorón, había llorado exactamente 3 veces en su vida y todas habían involucrado la muerte de alguien cercano.

Su abuelo. Su padre. Marco.

Nadie cercano había muerto esta vez y, sin embargo, se sentía igual de indefenso y débil. Igual de incapaz e impotente. Igual de atrapado. Había algo inhóspito en toda esa situación que le hacía sentir como un niño, que quería volver a los brazos de su madre a llorar en su hombro. Hasta le había escrito una carta, una que era incapaz de enviar en el contexto actual. Pero lo había hecho. Para disculparse, para suplicar, para sincerar.

' _El Capitán Levi, dijo que ninguno podía hacer una guardia de toda la noche'_

El sonido de su voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Ni siquiera podía recordar que ella hubiese comenzado una conversación con él en el pasado. Siempre era él quien se preocupaba por eso, por intentar entablar un vínculo entre ambos, para intentar encontrar razón a sus sentimientos por ella, los cuales eran todo menos racionales, para sentirse menos imbécil por adorarla en la distancia.

Siempre era él, nunca ella.

Debió ser un momento triunfante para él, Mikasa Ackerman estaba hablándole en su entera voluntad. Pero no lo era, en ese momento ni siquiera quería contestarle, sólo quería que se fuera y lo dejara hundirse en su odio por sí mismo.

' _Jean'_

Su insistencia le hizo apretar la mandíbula. De cuando a acá, Mikasa insistía al hablar con la gente. Pensó en no contestar y, de haber sido otra persona, lo habría hecho, pero porque era ella, simplemente no pudo. Cual súper poder sobre su propia voluntad, sus labios se movieron a contestar.

' _No puedo dormir'_

' _No puedes quedarte aquí parado todo el día y toda la noche'_

' _Sí, sí puedo. Si Armin puede matar un policía militar por mí, entonces, diablos, yo puedo tomar sus guardias'_

' _Jean'_

' _¡¿Qué?!'_ giró a ella con rapidez, clavando sus ojos en los grises de ella. Normalmente, eso funcionaba para intimidar a cualquiera de la tropa 104 a dejarlo en paz. Desgraciadamente, Mikasa no era cualquiera, y le mantuvo la mirada de manera impasible hasta que fue él quien desvió la mirada _'Lo lamento…'_ murmuró.

Le dio la espalda, y se alejó hasta el otro extremo del puesto de guardia, apoyando las manos en el barandal de madera, y sintiéndose enfermo nuevamente, quería vomitar, aunque no había comido absolutamente nada en todo el día. Podía sentir sus ojos en él, y nuevamente, habló más por inercia que por voluntad.

' _Lo escuché. Vomitar. Llorando'_ no tuvo que mencionar su nombre para saber que ella entendía ' _Finalmente logró dormirse… Él necesita descansar más que yo'_

' _Estoy de acuerdo. Puedo hacer la guardia sola'_

Claro que podía. Él no tenía dudas de eso. Mikasa Ackerman era más que capaz de encargarse de un regimiento de soldados ella sola. Todos lo sabían perfectamente, asignarle una pareja de guardia era tan mera formalidad como asignarla al comandante Levi.

' _No quiero entrar, Mikasa'_ confesó.

' _Entiendo'_

El silencio recayó sobre ellos por más de una hora. En cada extremo de la estación de vigilancia, mirando a lados contrarios, y enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos.

Jean la observó de reojo por un rato, con la mitad del rostro escondido en la bufanda roja, uno de sus brazos apoyados en la baranda de madera y el otro sobre la correa de la escopeta que colgaba de su hombro. Suspiró para luego aguantar la respiración por casi un minuto, técnicamente, ella era más cercana a Armin de lo que él era, si él estaba preocupado por él era seguro que ella también. Aunque la carga de culpa de Jean era mucho mayor a la suya, también debía sumarle que ella debía estar sufriendo por Eren también.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el suelo por unos minutos más, de pronto, quería preguntarle cómo estaba. Pero eso requería sacudir el hielo en su interior para lograr sacar las palabras, y no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. Sentía que había caído en un hoyo de oscuridad del cual no estaba seguro poder salir, ni siquiera por ella.

' _Lo lamento, tanto'_

Las palabras salieron de su boca solas, y lo sorprendieron a él tanto como a ella, que giró lentamente hacia él en silencio. Jean podía sentir su mirada en él, pero no logró encontrar el valor de darle la cara, sin embargo, las palabras siguieron saliendo de su boca.

' _Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera dudado…'_ se ahogó un momento con sus propias palabras _'es mi culpa, que Armin esté roto. Es mi culpa'_

Mikasa no dijo nada por lo que se sintió como una eternidad y cuando Jean se había resignado a no obtener respuesta, fue sorprendido por su voz.

' _No está roto. Se recuperará. Es más rudo de lo que parece. Superó los bravucones, y superará esto. Sólo necesita encontrar la lógica de sus acciones, cuando lo haga, podrá pensar objetivamente'_

Eso era lo que Jean quería escuchar, pero no sabía que tan cierto sería, y de pronto no supo si lo decía por animarlo, sonaba ridículo hasta cierto punto que Mikasa si quiera considerara sus sentimientos, o que fuera capaz de mentir por él. Sin embargo, creer que Armin se recuperaría con el tiempo, era más de lo que su mentalidad pesimista le permitía aceptar.

' _Bueno, ciertamente, es más rudo que yo'_ se encontró a si mismo diciendo con sinceridad _'No pude hacerlo, ni siquiera sabía que tenía un corazón tan blando hasta que…'_ se calló de golpe, y tomó aire antes de continuar _'He estado cuestionando las decisiones del Capitán Levi, desde que todo esto comenzó, pensé que él estaba equivocado, que nos estaba pidiendo un imposible, ni siquiera podía entender como tú aceptaste hacerlo tan rápido, pero yo…'_

Sus ojos ámbar subieron a los grises de ella, y se sorprendió de encontrarla mirándolo fijamente, en lugar de mirar a su alrededor, como se suponía que debía hacerlo en las guardias.

' _¿Cómo lo hiciste?, ¿puedo preguntarte eso, si quiera?, ¿estamos en ese ramo de confianza?, ¿podrías decirme como me quito esto de adentro?, ¿cómo puedo aceptarlo y hacer mi paz con el hecho de disparar personas?, ¿cómo apago esa parte de mi cerebro que me llama asesino?'_

' _¿Crees que soy una asesina? ¿Crees que Armin es un asesino?'_

' _Yo… No… Exactamente…'_

' _¿Preferirías estar muerto?_

Lo tajante de la pregunta lo dejó sin aliento por un instante, con las palabras congeladas en su pecho.

' _No'_

Mikasa dio un asentimiento y fijó la vista en el horizonte, concentrándose en su guardia. Dejándole suficiente tiempo a marinar sus palabras.

Cuando el Capitán Levi había emitido sus órdenes, lo había sorprendió el pragmatismo de Armin y la disposición de Mikasa, mientras él se hundía en dilemas éticos sobre el humanismo de su existencia y la de aquellos que lo rodeaban, esos dos inmediatamente habían tomado el centro del asunto en sus manos. Pero él no era capaz de enfrentarlo ni siquiera ahora que había estado cara a cara con la realidad. Era matar o ser matado y, sin embargo, una enorme parte en su pecho le había dicho en ese momento que morir era preferible a ser un asesino. Que había un cierto nivel de honor en su muerte, antes que manchar sus manos con sangre inocente.

Era un pensamiento que sabía Eren entendería, y eso le hacía odiar tenerlo. Jean Kirschtein no era un loco suicida, no era una persona que valoraba poco su vida, ni alguien dispuesto a entregarse por un ideal. Su mente siempre había trabajado por la autoconservación, pero, al enfrentarse a la decisión de elegir entre su vida y su humanidad, él había sido incapaz de presionar el gatillo.

Se sentía débil e indigno de la acción que Armin Arlet había tomado por él. Le había salvado la vida, por segunda vez, y él no estaba seguro de merecerlo.

' _¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?'_ volvió a preguntar.

Ella giró el rostro hacia él, y por un segundo él estuvo demasiado paralizado por el absolutismo del gris en sus ojos, tan impresionantes como el cielo mismo antes de una tormenta, para siquiera coordinar un pensamiento lógico. A mitad de cuentas, esperaba que ella no le contestara, pero la seriedad con la que ella lo contemplaba le dijo que estudiaba su respuesta.

' _Eren'_

Jean no contestó, la familiaridad de la respuesta le revolvió más el estómago. Le dio la espalda y parte de él dio el tema por zanjado, pero ella habló de nuevo.

' _Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando era niña'_

La mano de Jean se resbaló de la baranda y se incorporó observándola con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

' _Fue por la sangre asiática. Querían vender a mi madre en el mercado negro, sin embargo, ella intentó defenderme, todo fue mal, sólo quedé yo, no era lo que buscaban al ser mezclada, pero aun así me llevaron'_

La respiración de Jean se atoró en su garganta.

' _Yo me rendí, mis padres se habían ido y yo no veía ninguna razón de luchar, o hacer nada. Si no hubiera sido por Eren. Él no tuvo segundos pensamientos a la hora de matar a alguien por salvarme, así que el valor que no tuve para luchar por mi propia vida, lo tuve para salvar la de él'_

La boca de Jean se abrió lentamente, pero ningún sonido escapó e ellos.

' _Quizás tú no presionaste el gatillo por ti mismo, pero realmente dudo que no lo harías por alguien más. Como yo lo hice'_

Jean analizó sus palabras. Era mucha información para ser procesada de golpe. Las había pronunciado sin un solo titubeo, sin un dejo siquiera de debilidad, y sin ninguna vulnerabilidad tras sus palabras, como si hablase de otra vida pasada que él no había conocido. La admiró por eso, pero le entristeció como podía hablar con tanto desapego, cuando sus ojos decían todo lo contrario al tono monótono de su voz.

Sintió el impulso de abrazarla, un impulso foráneo y fuera de lugar entre ellos, y que él tuvo que esforzarse por contener.

Los padres de Mikasa habían sido asesinados por su sangre, lo cual le revolvía el estómago por sí solo, hasta el punto de hacerle sentir culpable de recordar que el cabello asiático de Mikasa había sido la primera cosa que recordaba haber notado de ella. No lo había hecho con ninguna mala intención, sin embargo, el enlace en su cabeza había manchado el recuerdo de alguna manera.

Eren le había salvado la vida, lo cual explicaba su extraña relación con él, y porque actuaban como una familia disfuncional. Esa realización, lavó todos los celos que jamás pudo sentir por la cercanía de Eren hacia ella en una sola pincelada. Después de pasar horas, días incluso, resintiendo su cercanía, ahora estaba inclusive agradecido con él, pues en más de un sentido él tenía la culpa de que Jean y Mikasa se hubieran conocido en primer lugar.

Finalmente, la realización de que ambos se parecían en algo, aunque obviamente ella era más fuerte que él, y su aparente confianza en que él tomaría la misma elección que ella de verse en dicha situación.

Jean bajó la mirada al suelo mientras meditaba sus palabras. Quería creer que ella tenía razón, debía convencerse de que ella tenía razón.

 _¿Podría él hacer lo que Armin hizo, por alguno de sus compañeros?_

Fue bombardeado, por imágenes de sus amigos. Armin con su rostro en sinuosos pensamientos mientras discutía complejos debates de moralidad pragmática con él, Connie despertándolo en las madrugadas con sus ronquidos y persiguiéndolo como un molesto hermano menor, Sasha pidiéndole su pan dentro del comedor entre sonrisas radiantes y ojos brillantes, Eren y sus estúpidas bromas sobre su cara de caballo, haciéndole repensar el egoísmo en sus decisiones.

 _Y entonces, estaba Mikasa._

Una nueva brisa le desordenó el cabello y le trajo el olor del champú de la muchacha a su nariz. Las imágenes que aparecieron de ella, variaban desde las furtivas sonrisas que aparecían en sus labios de vez en cuando, hasta su mirada concentrada en el medio de la batalla. Una oleada fuerte de sentimientos surcó cada centímetro de su piel y fue invadido por el miedo, la ira y la protección que sintió cuando la vio atrapada en las manos de un titán, y entonces lo supo, con total seguridad.

 _Sería más que capaz de matar por ella, y lo haría por los demás también._

Una cosa era su propia vida, y otra muy distinta su disposición a impedir volver a sentir lo que había sentido al encontrar el cuerpo de Marco otra vez. No si él podía evitarlo.

Era un pensamiento egoísta, en verdad, la muerte era tan terriblemente final. Pero tener que vivir con la realización de perder a una de las personas que habían logrado convertirse en pedazos de sí mismo, eso era mucho peor que morir.

' _Tienes razón. No dudaría en hacerlo por ninguno de ustedes. Ni siquiera un segundo'_

Sus ojos se alzaron y nuevamente la encontró mirándolo.

' _Sé que no lo harías'_ le contestó de manera obvia.

Un peso invisible se levantó de su pecho con esa realización. Seguía estando frío por dentro, pero la idea de aceptar nuevamente la calidez en su interior, ya no le era tan ajena. Respiró de manera honda y profunda, por primera vez en el día, el aire entró sin atorarse en ningún lugar del camino, ni dejar un insondable dolor en toda la extensión de su pecho.

' _Gracias, Mikasa…'_

Ella desvió la mirada por un segundo y él le vio cerrar los ojos y apretarlos por un segundo, en un raro despliegue de rabia contenida.

' _No'_

' _¿Ah?'_

' _No me agradezcas. Lo lamento, me retrasé y debí llegar antes'_

' _¿Ah?'_

Le tomó un segundo saber a qué se refería, y cuando lo hizo su respiración volvió a atorarse en su garganta.

' _Oh, diablos, no. Esto no es tu culpa'_

Su respuesta fue automática, sin ningún pensamiento de por medio, y a ella no pareció importarle lo que él decía. Podría haber jurado oír su voz llamando su nombre un segundo antes de pensar que iba a morir, pero ciertamente, pensó que lo había imaginado. Pensar que Mikasa se había preocupado por él en sus últimos momentos, seguramente era un regalo de su subconsciente. O eso había creído hasta escucharlo de ella. La muchacha había intentado rescatarlo.

No estaba seguro si eso lo hacía sentir mejor o peor, pero de manera simultánea, su pecho se embargó de pesadez y calidez.

' _Traté de alcanzarte, pero no llegué a tiempo'_

' _Eso… no, Mikasa…'_ tomó aire antes de continuar _'De hecho, me alegra que hayas intentado ayudarme, en verdad, me llena el pecho con una sensación cálida que no estoy seguro de poder identificar. Pero, ciertamente no quiero ser una preocupación más para ti'_

Ella lo miró en silencio por un segundo, antes de darle la espalda, concentrándose en su guardia, o al menos pretendiendo hacerlo.

' _Tienes suficiente con Eren, tanto que te descuidas a ti misma, y por eso había estado intentando cuidarte la espalda… más bien, me disculpo por haberte puesto en una posición donde te sintieras responsable por mí'_

' _Sí me has cuidado la espalda'_

Él supo a qué se refería, y dio un leve asentimiento, alzando la vista al firmamento azul y estrellado sobre sus cabezas.

' _Y siempre lo haré. Lo prometo. A ti, a Armin… a todos. No quiero perder a nadie más, no creo poder soportarlo, voy a cuidarles la espalda'_

Se esforzó en enviarle una sonrisa, y ella le contestó con único asentimiento.

' _No quiero que me cuides a mí, todo lo contrario, yo quiero cuidarte a ti'_

Se sorprendió de que un hubo ningún titubeo o duda en su voz. Había hablado fuerte y claro, mucho más confiado de lo que se sentía. Ni en sus sueños más locos, espero jamás confesarle eso a la muchacha, pero lo había hecho y el mundo no se había acabado.

' _Entonces, necesitas cuidarte a ti mismo'_

Ella metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacando algo envuelto en un papel, y le lanzó una manzana. Roja, alumbrada por la luz de la luna y el tenue fuego de la guardia, Jean la capturó con una mirada de sorpresa.

' _Es de parte de Armin, dice que no has comido en todo el día. Pero no quería dártela hasta asegurarme que la comerías'_

Jean sonrió, clavando la mirada en la manzana por un segundo.

' _El nervio de ese chico. Cómo se atreve a preocuparse por mí, mientras me preocupo por él'_

Jean mordió la manzana y a diferencia del desayuno que había sido incapaz de comer en la mañana, esto no sabía a tierra. Decidió comerla en silencio, y se sorprendió de habérsela terminado.

' _Gracias, Mikasa'_

' _Fue de parte de Armin'_ repitió.

' _No sólo eso. Gracias por contarme cosas de ti, en realidad… simplemente, por hablar conmigo'_

Ella asintió, pero no contestó nada más. Él se apoyó en el barandal de madera, alternando la vista entre el oscuro horizonte que los rodeaba, mientras sentía que el peso de su pecho iba aligerándose con el pasar de los minutos. Seguía preocupado por toda la situación, sintiéndose culpable de lo que su indecisión había causado en el curso de acción de Armin, y con la idea inevitable de realizar una ruptura en su humanidad para poder cumplir con su misión, y proteger a las personas a quienes consideraba su familia.

El peso seguía ahí, pero era más llevadero luego de haber tomado la decisión.

' _Al menos el frío se fue'_

Había murmurado pero estaba seguro que Mikasa lo había oído, porque la muchacha había arreglado su bufanda aparentemente confundida de que él dijera que ya no hacía frío. Él quiso explicarle que el frío al que se refería no era el que lo rodeaba, sino el que estaba dentro de él, pero no sintió que podía culminar esa conversación sin confesarle que había sido ella quien había devuelto el calor a su cuerpo, haciendo entrar calidez a un lugar que él había condenado a morir, pero que se rehusaba a hacerlo. Un lugar, donde obligaba a entrar a sus sueños más inverosímiles, para no ser paralizado día con día por su improbabilidad, el lugar donde sus sentimientos por Mikasa Ackerman se escondían del mundo. Un lugar, que intentaba convencerse desaparecería con el tiempo, bajo la plena e inexplicable realización de que jamás lo haría.

El lugar, donde sentía amor.

' _Cambio de guardia'_

La voz de Connie le hizo dar un respingo y giró para casi tropezar con Sasha que había aparecido a su espalda para quitarle el arma. Los chicos se despidieron, y antes de saberlo bajaba las escaleras de la estación acompañado de Mikasa para volver al establo. Armin estaba despertando, e inmediatamente comenzó a disculparse por la falta de guardia.

' _No importa. Igualmente, no podía dormir. De todos modos, lo compensaste con la manzana. Gracias'_

Le había desordenado el cabello en un gesto fraternal, pero Armin le había enviado una mirada confundida.

' _¿Qué manzana?'_

Los ojos de Jean se expandieron mientras buscaba a Mikasa a su izquierda, quien se había tumbado en el heno al otro lado de Armin. La muchacha estaba ciertamente en rango de oído, pero no había hecho ningún movimiento por corregir las palabras de Jean.

' _No importa'_ dijo, negando con la cabeza ante la aún confundida mirada de Armin.

Se dejó caer en el heno al otro lado de su amigo, Armin mencionó algo de cambiar guardias a la mañana siguiente y Jean negó el requerimiento, suplicándole que intentara dormir, pese a que él seguía siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

Su mirada se clavó en el techo de madera. Mikasa era quien le había llevado la manzana. Se había preocupado por él, aunque fuese por un segundo. Y entre toda la oscuridad que lo aplastaba, ese rayo de luz aún se las arregló para brillar lo suficiente para curvar sus labios. Aunque con culpabilidad por su propia frivolidad, no pudo evitar sonreír.

El lugar de los imposibles zumbaba en sus oídos, y hacia latir su corazón. Haciendo que, en ese momento, agradeciera estar vivo, tan vivo como los sentimientos imposibles que se rehusaban a desaparecer de su interior.

 _Los sentimientos que sólo Mikasa Ackerman podía despertar en él._

* * *

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Isabel Nightray**


End file.
